Turmoil
by The12thFuneralPyre
Summary: Sinnoh's government is preparing for a war, though nobody is quite sure against whom. Unova is having some worrisome internal affairs while Kanto and Johto have closed their borders. Something is happening, and everyone is afraid. Pokemon have become violent, feral, even. There are riots in the streets. (Based on Black 2 and Pearl / T FOR SWEARING / OC!Centric / AU / Slash)
1. Chapter 1

The first rule about how to survive on the streets of Jubilife City is; _always avoid trainers_. You see, trainers have pokemon, and that means they have a creature (or a few) that are ten times stronger than you. Even if you just _happen_ to have a pokemon of your own, guess what, the rule still applies. _Avoid. All. Trainers_. Its as simple as that. You never know how strong of vicious they'll be or whether or not the trainer can even control them. I guess it's too bad I can't seem to follow my own advice.

"Hey kid, come over here," a voice beckoned from a dark alley. Not a good sign. I flinched, trying to act like I hadn't heard the command. Continuing down the empty street, I heard rather than saw the red hiss of a pokemon being released. _Aww shit! I am soo very screwed, _ I thought to myself, letting out a small groan of dismay as a Golbat flitted down onto a rusted trashcan about six feet in front of me. Usually street trash like this guy had only low level Starly or Budew, never an _evolved_ pokemon.

"W-what do you want," I asked the person behind me, not taking my eyes off of the pokemon. The mugger was obviously a guy. I mean, his rough voice and blunt tactics gave him away completely. Really a girl would never do something so, well... I could just tell, okay?

So here I was, breaking my second rule. Ya know, the one that says don't talk to strangers, and the Golbat was looking about ready to attack. It was dark out and I knew that I was not getting out of the situation without at least a few bruises. I mean, what's a guy to do, run?I glared at the large bat pokemon who, for your information, had no problem returning the favor. I could feel cold sweat trickling down my back. Poison pokemon weren't really my style.

"Me and claw here have a deal for you-" the Golbat's eyes began to glow a sinister purple. I let out a yelp and closed my brown ones. I felt like I could still see the ghostly purple glare. The glow intensified, and I could feel it pressing against my eyelids. It was most likely a **Confuse Ray.**

I was actually quite surprised how well the duo worked together. The entire Zubat evolutionary line was known for it's viciousness against those it deemed prey. I shivered, the thug must have done _something _to earn its respect. I did not want to think about that. Just the fact that the Golbat was listening to the dude's every command worried me. Then, the situation got worse.

"-you give me all of your money, the stuff in that bag, and those shoes," the voice was much closer, almost directly behind me. I opened my eyes in surprise. I had thought that the thug would have just let the Golbat do the dirty work, I was wrong.

I took a couple tentative steps toward the Golbat, just to get farther away from the man. There was no way I was getting stabbed in some back alley again. Once was definitely enough, thank you very much! I I'd rather take my chances with the Golbat, though one could never be too wary. Swallowing my pride, I tried to pull the 'have-pity-on-me' card.

"Aww, come on man," I turned around to face my mugger, putting on a slightly pleading face. I hated sucking up to others and I didn't like turning my back to the pokemon, but I didn't really think I could afford hospital bills right now. I took consolation in that, if the man was going to do something, I'd be ready, and he wouldn't know what hit him. The man wore a beat up looking hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans. His shoes were rough trainers, and he had an empty pokeball in his right hand. But the worst part, the thing that scared me, was that he was smiling! _If I could just get rid of the Golbat..._

"It just rained last night and-" my pleading was cut off by a high pitch whine that began emanating from behind me. I shut my mouth immediately. _If they get mad, I'll be in worse condition afterwards._ I thought as I stared helplessly at the ground. As the common saying goes, there was no need to bait the Luxray. It was the trainer I had to placate, and hope he had enough control over his Golbat to keep him from attacking me anyways. Now-

The whine grew louder, making my eyes water and my head hurt. You wouldn't have guessed that a weak **Screech** from a Golbat would bring me to my knees, but it did. I could see the man looming over me, a wild grin painted across his face. I could tell he was saying something, probably something important, based on how his eyes shined with unconcealed mirth. His mouth was moving and then the fucker began smiling again. _I am going to make I'm watch as I skin his stupid Golbat and-_

Suddenly, everything slid out of focus. The world was spinning and the whine that had been pressing against my eardrums intensified. Black and red spots danced across my vision. I don't remember hitting the ground.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I hate waking up. I especially have waking up cold and alone. Waking up after being mugged however, is oh-so-much-worse! The first thing I noticed was the pounding headache. Though my eyelids I could tell it was daytime. I opened my eyes and choked back a whine as the sunlight stabbed at my brain. The sparse light that filtered down past the tall buildings into the alley sent white hot needles through my head. It was worse than a hangover after partying all night long _-Hell_, it was worse than when I got my teeth pulled by Gabriel in his dingy little apartment.

On that note, I forcefully shoved my brain into working order, ignoring the pain of the light, and everything else. Apparently Mister-thug-dude had thought that kicking the shit out of the unconscious guy would be fun. I grimaced, several bruises littered my chest and arms. Hopefully they wouldn't be noticeable, at my work, noticeable bruises probably wouldn't go over too well with the customers. _Gabe is going to be incredibly pissed that I 'skipped out on Tom's birthday',_ I thought bitterly. Somehow I managed to claw my way to my feet, leaning heavily against the dank alley walls for support.

I steeled myself, and gritted my teeth against the pain. My jacket was gone, along with my backpack, shoes, and wallet. _There goes my easy ticket home,_ I snarked, trying to think of another fast and easy, but most importantly, **painless** way home. One that did not have me walking halfway across the city to get to Gabe's apartment on 6th street.

Here I was, a 17 year old street rat with nothing on but a black tank top, socks and a pair of sweats, in mid-November to add to my troubles. I was trying to get across the city with no money, no money, and- my stomach growled -on an empty stomach. Lucky me.

I stumbled out of the alley and into the even harsher sunlight of 12 o'clock noon. Jubilife city was a bustling metropolis, one of The Big Three, Sunnyshore, and Veilstone being the other two. The three cities competed for the title of 'Biggest City in Sinnoh", pulling in tourists like Combee to honey, whilst fostering the biggest and harshes gangs and slums at the same time. The Big Three were increasingly segregated, the slums restricted to the North-Eastern quadrant, while the business and tourist districts took up the entire South-Side and the waterfront to the west.

I walked through a busy shopping center, dodging the occasional Glameow or Buneary that got caught underfoot. Even weak pokemon like these were unruly, and a spoiled child could never hope to tame one. Those things smelled weakness. As much as the media liked to endorse it, kids didn't just go out to get badges by themselves, especially those from well off families. Even in a society where badges meant everything, pokemon were usually reserved as a sort of 'coming-of-age' among the rich and elite. Sure, we hear all the time about the twelve-year-old-billionaire-pokemon-trainers, but most kids didn't even leave home until eighteen, let alone becoming masters before they reached puberty!

After leaving the house, your average trainer would head straight to the nearest town with a Gym. Badges meant everything, your job, your house, if you had badges, then you could live the life. Four and up meant that you could afford yourself a nice house somewhere, two meant that you might get a decently sized apartment, and one meant you'd be living in a warehouse, with others. At the bottom of the list were the ones with none. No Badges could guarantee you a life in the slums. Even the weakest-willed elites had at least two or three Badges under their belt, either from paying off a greedy Gym Leader, or pumping their pokemon full of Unovian-Grade Sedatives.

I walked stiffly past a group of teens, all slum-born, and obviously from one gang or another. They shot me glances, gesturing toward my state of shoelessness, with an air of both anger and mockery. I spotted the red-and-white gleam of pokeballs, _don't forget rule one,_ I told myself sarcastically. If avoiding these guys wasn't an option, then I was going to play the 'I-have-nothing-valuable' card for all it was worth.

"Wha'cha doin' over here? Thi'ss Grimzer territory," one sneered, looking me up and down with unconcealed malice. I shrugged, keeping my stance wide; _no pokeballs on me dude, I'm weak, just leave me alone._

"Just leav'm alone Jax, he's got no balls," another said, sending a smattering of snorts throughout the group. _It's not like I've never heard that one before,_ I snarked inwardly. I ducked my head again, and when my presence was finally ignored once more, I resumed my pained shuffled towards Gabe's apartment.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Walking to Gabe's had been every bit as tortuous as I'd imagined it'd be. When I got there, it was about dinner time, and I could hear the sound of the TV going from his open window, three stories above me. _Good, he's home, _I thought, _it saves me the the trouble of climbing, aipom-style, to get in through the bathroom window._ The building was your classic, five-story run down apartment complex, just like every one of the buildings within a three-block radius. Gabe was lucky, he had an apartment, and with no badges, that was definitely something.

I pushed the intercom next the door and waited for it to call. When there was no response, I shouted, cupping my hands up to my face and yelling up towards the open window above me.

"Hey Gabe, open the fucking door!" _That's sure to get him off his ass pretty quick_, I mused as I waited for the inevitable explosion. Gabe was a nice guy but the was fiercely protective over all of his friends, including Tom, who happened to be my boyfriend, and whose birthday I had missed when I got mugged the night before. I put my hands in my pockets, waiting for my friend to burst outside. His temper was red-hot, as bright as his hair, and worse than a territorial Luxray- although personally, I think that Gabe would be much louder, Luxrays didn't _yell _at the top of their lungs. I heard the flurry of movement, of feet pounding down the ugly carpet steps inside. There was a moment of silence before the door was forcefully pulled open, slamming against the wall with a crack. Gabe, in all of his five-foot-eight glory began to yell, his red hair bouncing up and down as he attempted to 'talk some sense' into me.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?! TOM WAS IN FUCKING TEARS! NATHAN XAVIER PATTERSON, I HOPE WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING WAS WORTH _MORE_ THAN YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH _HIM_," he ranted, his face red and his fists clenched, "BECAUSE LAST TIME I CHECKED, HE **WAS **YOUR BOYFRIEND AND YESTERDAY **WAS **HIS FUCKING BIRTHDAY!" The color in Gabe's face rapidly became a deeper shade of red, and if he hadn't been yelling at me, I might have joked that it finally _something _matched with his bright red hair. The 20 year old ginger stood there in the doorway, stormy eyes intense with anger, and shoulders heaving.

"Are you done yet," I asked with a wince, My ear's were still ringing, and I really just wanted to lay down. For someone so short, he sure had a pair of lungs.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT DONE. I-" he stopped, cocking his head to one side in confusion, "-since when did you have a black eye?" he asked, his voice suddenly all innocent and questioning. One moment he was all raging like a Gyarados then as calm as a Togepi in the next. I snorted, reaching up to feel my face and- _Yup definitely bruised_ -I was no longer smiling.

"Yeah, well, bruises are definitely common when you get mugged on your way back from work," I stated, watching the remainder of the ragged drained out of Gabe's face, leaving him pale and concerned. He was such a fucking Chansey sometimes, always concerned about me, and Tom. The irony to this was that, while both Tom and I was Sinnoh-born, neither Tom, nor Gabe looked like a true Sinnoans. I had the nice generic Sinnoan features- strait brown hair, plain brown eyes, the whole 'cinnamon-complexion', but Tom and Gabe were just- _exotic._ Being a foreigner also made things worse for Gabe. His pale skin and red hair made him stand out, and people didn't seem to like Unovians after their whole 'Isolationist law' was passed. _I don't know how he's survived in this city, as soft as he is. _ I watched him look me over, from head to toe, taking in my bruises, lack of clothes and apparently lack of common sense if his expression was anything to go by.

"Oh Nate, I... ..Let me call Tom, I'm sure he'll want to know you're okay. He was really mad last night and..." Gabe said, his voice now quiet with concern. I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Okay, let me clean up a bit first, though," I said, pushing past him into the hallway. Taking the steps two at a time, I continued up past the second floor landing and jogged briskly to the open door at the end of the hallway on the third floor.

I slipped through the small kitchen and made for the bathroom. It was a cheap appartment, running water, and all that jazz, but pretty sketchy if you know what I mean. I walked into the bathroom, glancing at my face in the mirror. _Damn! That dude really did a number on me.. _I thought as I stripped and turned on the water in the shower. It ran cold for a little bit, but then started to steam. I grabbed the bar of soap from the sink and stepped under the hot spray. The water felt nice against my skin. The pressure was low enough that it washed away the dirt and grime without beating against my bruised and battered body.

I soaped my hair as best as I could, the dark locks falling into my eyes and stinging the cuts on the side of my face where I had fallen. It was time for a haircut. Some people may look good with medium length hair but I was **definitely **not one of those people. After washing the rest of my body, I stepped out onto the cold tile and grabbed the single gray towel from the back of the door handle. I dried my hair some, then wrapped it around my waist.

I rubbed my hand across the cheap mirror and peered closely at my face, taking in the sight of all the abused skin. It was littered with little red cuts and I indeed had a black eye, which, by the way, was quite impressive. The bruise went from the bridge of my nose, all the way to the side of my head, getting especially bad at the top of my cheek. I daresay Mister Thug (as I seem to have taken to calling him) had kicked me in the face when I was out. _The bastard!_ Other than that, not much had changed. My face needed to be shaved a bit, but my dark brown hair still framed my tan complexion. and my boring brown eyes had their usual dull gleam.

I had always wondered what it would've been like if II had cool colored eyes, like green, or blue... Tom had blue eyes. A light, clear blue to go with his wild blonde hair and goofy smile. People often mistook him as Kalonian (from Kalos) because of his light features. I frowned, he was so cute and was constantly being flirted with by guys and girls alike. I had always been jealous, I mean, He had it all, foreign features, money, and he didn't utilize any of it. He hung out with people like Gabe and I, no money, no lives, and we were just scraping by. I didn't understand him I was, surrounded by exotic beauties...

Anyways, Tom was worse than Gabe, my little blonde boyfriend was definitely one that needed looking out for. I could cut him some slack for his ignorance, but still, he really needed some common sense! He had been raised by his rich aunt, and lived a sheltered life, until she up-and-died, leaving him with boatloads of money he couldn't access until he was 18. Tom's father worked in the Oreburgh mines. I didn't know too much about him, but Tom's mother was worse though. I knew next to nothing about her either, other than that she was filthy rich, wanted nothing to do with him, and let's just say Tom had to get his features from _somewhere._

Of course, my blonde, most certainly gorgeous boyfriend interrupted my thoughts by bursting through the bathroom door toward me and hugging my chest. I let out a hiss, but otherwise endured his unintended jostling. It took me a minute to notice he was crying.

"Hey, babe, it's okay, I promise, It won't happen again." I murmured as he cried into my chest. They were empty words, and we both knew it. I'd not be able to control the situation if it happened again. Thats why I had my rules, they worked when they were followed, and I tried for both mine and Tom's sake, to follow them to the letter. I whispered more empty promises into his ear though, because it seemed to reassure him somewhat. On that note, I was still pretty unsure whether he was still mad at me for the night before...

"I was so angry-" _well that answers THAT,_ I thought, "but then you got mugged, oh Nate. I'm so sorry for doubting you, for-"

"Shhh, I know, I know... Look, see this," I asked, grabbing him by his shoulders and taking a step back. _What do you know, I could breathe again!_ "see these bruises? They hurt babe, but don't you see? I'm okay, and I'm here now, thats all that matters... -right?" he nodded, sniffed a bit more, then gave me a peck on the lips before going back into the living room. I grimaced as my abs began to protest.

"Stop being such a pussy, Nate. Tom means to make it up to you by having rough bareback sex with you when you get better," Gabe hollered from the main room. I took a deep breath, fingering my tender ribs absently. _Wonderful_, I thought with a wince, _just great! It hurt to breathe._ I walked into the living room, smiling to myself as I dripped onto the carpet.

* * *

TBC


End file.
